


Live A Little

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caffeine, Stargazing (mentioned), im alive!, losleep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan is doing work on Christmas Eve, and Remy  is having none of it!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Live A Little

"Logan!" Remy sighed, draping himself over the back of Logan's chair, "Logan it's Christmas eve! Now is no time for work!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Remy there is always time for work. Christmas eve is no exception."

Remy stood up slowly, and sauntered around the chair to Logan, "Come on Logan, babe." Remy took Logan's papers out of his hands, "Aren't you tired of this? Lets enjoy the night!"

Logan opened and closed his mouth a few times, before slouching in defeat. "Alright fine, I'll stop working. What did you have in mind?"

Remy grinned, "Wanna go stargazing?"

Logan glanced around, "Now? But-" Remy held up a hand to silence Logan.

"Come on! Let's live a little? I'm already way too caffeinated," Remy held up his coffee, and said in a singsong voice, "You can have the rest of it~!"

Logan took the coffee, "You are an incredibly bad influence."

Remy winked, "Oh I know babes! You ready to go?"

Logan grabbed Remy's leather jacket from the back of the couch and slipped it on, "Let's live a little, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come talk to me on tumblr! @thesentientmango


End file.
